


demonbob lucipantsed

by itaruchi



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chaotic!reader, Comedy, Dialogue Light, Gen, Humor, Light-Hearted, Other, and mc then fears for their life, in which lucifer gets pantsed by mc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itaruchi/pseuds/itaruchi
Summary: you had never feared your life more than now. there was no hope left for you.you pantsed Lucifer.
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/You
Comments: 20
Kudos: 97





	demonbob lucipantsed

**Author's Note:**

> i... have no words lmfaoo. this came to me in a dream one day and,,, yeah.  
> i'm,,, sorry? fdjkbgdfjk

You had made the ultimate mistake.

You’d done goofed before, sure, but nothing that was on this scale of massive fuck-up-ery.

You had to run. You had to change your name, flee the country. No, scratch that. Flee the _realm._

After all you had been through in the Devildom, from being threatened with death, to actually being killed by Belphegor, you had never feared your life more than now.

No, there was _nothing_ that could save you now.

You had pantsed Lucifer.

The former Pride of the Celestial Realm, one of the Prince of the Devildom, Diavolo’s closest friends. The one person that could and would make your life utter Hell. _That_ one.

———

…Let’s rewind back to the scene of the crime.

It was just a regular Monday…? You could never tell what (human) day it was down here — the names used for the days and months were something you could never get used to either. Not that you ever kept track of time on Earth anyway.

Anyway. Lucifer had called everyone into the library, undoubtedly to yell at whoever (Mammon) stole his special tea. But even though it was only one person (Mammon) who stole it, the rest of you had to suffer too, apparently. Mid-rant, you decided to point out this to him. You stepped forward.

“Lucifer, don’t you think you’re—” And that’s when it all went wrong.

The tip of your shoe got caught on the edge of the rug, and you fell forward, flailing your arms around wildly in an attempt to grab onto something secure to steady yourself.

Fortunately for you, Lucifer was close enough to grab onto.

_Unfortunately_ for you, you reached out too late, and your fingers grazed his legs as you fell. You had grabbed the fabric of his pants instead of his leg — although you did note they were a high quality material _(maybe you could ask where he got them from later? they were_ ** _really_** _nice)_ — and you fell on your face, pulling Lucifer’s pants down as you went.

It hadn’t yet registered in your head that you had pantsed Lucifer.

No, your _first_ thought, as you lifted your head, was to take a second to admire Lucifer’s hairless chicken legs.

Then it had finally clicked, and horror washed over you. Your second thought was;

Did this count as sexual harrassment? Would you get _sued?_ _Can_ you get sued in the Devildom? Is there a Devildom Court? Oh God, you were _definitely_ getting sued. Or killed. Or both. Let’s be real, it’d definitely be both.

But… instead of immediate death, there was a silence that filled the room. You had to will yourself to lift your gaze up to gauge Lucifer’s reaction, and more importantly, to judge the headstart you could get if you ran at that moment to avoid getting sued. Or killed. Or both.

The pantsed demon seemed to be shellshocked — he hadn’t moved in the slightest, his mouth agape, his eyes blank, his arms were still reached out as he’d attempted to catch you before you fell. The rest of the room’s occupants seemed to be the same — stunned into silence.

Countless ideas ran through your head of how to make this situation better, each idea getting less and less helpful.

Amidst the explosions and alarm bells in your brain, you heard a faint ‘click!’ from a D.D.D, and Mammon whispering to Asmo about ‘ _priceless_ ’ and ‘ _need to sell it!_ ’. There was still no reaction from Lucifer. The other brothers were slowly recovering from the shock, so you knew you didn’t have much time to act.

Your hands still rested at his ankles, so you decided to take action without further thought of consequences, and try and rectify the solution the best way you could. **Read** : pretend the whole situation didn’t happen by making it _look_ like it didn’t happen.

You slowly pulled his pants back up to his waist, and stood. Mentally giving yourself a little pat on the back for how you had handled the situation. It was only when you made eye contact with him that the mortification began to appear on Lucifer’s face. Now that his system had rebooted, you could see a very angry colour of red bloom on his face, which then turned to a dark purple.

If you weren’t already in Hell, you knew Lucifer would’ve been the one to send you there after this fuck-up. Wordlessly, he reached out to you with eyes screaming ‘MURDER’, and your fight or flight instincts kicked in.

Of course, you finally ran.

———

You’d only stopped running when you’d reached Diavolo’s castle, leaning against the door to catch your breath whilst simultaneously banging against the large wooden doors.

“Lemme in! Please!” You yelled the loudest you could, hitting the doors again, which was damaging you more than it was damaging the wood. “I’ll tell you the colour of Lucy’s undies if you let me stay here for a bit—”

The doors had immediately opened at your words, but you’d been cut off by a hand pulling your collar back cutting off your windpipe as you were dragged back towards the House of Lamentation by an extremely angry Lucifer.

He’d loosened his hold on your collar a little so you could breathe again, and you reached out your hands towards the open doors, almost sobbing.

“HELP-! I don’t wanna get sued! I don’t have any Grimm!” You all but screeched, but there was no response from the castle. Lucifer tightened his grip on you again, for fear you’d try to run.

You craned your head back to indicate Lucifer, and immediately stopped yelling when you spotted the grim look on his face.

You had a feeling you were in for a long night of lectures, and a curse that’d last for eternity.


End file.
